Powers
by maddie10bug
Summary: What would happen if Anna had powers too but they weren't discovered until after the curse was broken? A KristoffxAnna story. Kristoff/Elsa friendship, Anna/Elsa sister relationship, some ElsaxJack but the story is mainly about Kristoff and Anna. {Will be making a story about them, see if you can catch the plot line in this story!;)} Jack will show up in the next couple chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Powers

**What would happen if Anna had powers too but they weren't discovered until after the curse was broken? A KristoffxAnna story. Kristoff/Elsa friendship, Anna/Elsa sister relationship, some ElsaxJack but the story is mainly about Kristoff and Anna. {Will be making a story about them, see if you can catch the plot line in this story!;)}**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY! (lucky…)**

A petite, strawberry blonde girl with bright blue eyes ran down to her sister's room. Anna knocked on her sisters door several times. "Elsa! EEEEELLLLLLSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...ELSA! Come on Elsa wake up! They're coming back today!" she screamed through the key hole. Finally Elsa opened her bedroom door with a groggy look on her face. "Why? WHY must you interrupt my precious, PRECIOUS sleep?" Elsa asked. Her eyes were still closed and she had bed head much like Anna's. "Because, the guys are coming home today remember?! You gotta get ready! Come on, come on, COME ON!" Anna yelled as she pulled on her sister's arm. Normally Elsa would never use her powers on Anna, but right now she was SERIOUSLY considering it. She sighed, "Fine give me five minutes." Anna jumped up and down, "Great! Meet me at the fjord when you're ready!"

As Elsa closed the door Anna ran to the grand hall only stopping to check the time. 12:00. Her boyfriend, Kristoff, and her two friends Olaf the Snowman and Sven the Reindeer should be here any minute! Just thinking about seeing Kristoff for the first time in two months made her heart beat faster and her body feel warm. "Oh please don't let me have a fever!" she whined. She HATED being sick, and there was NO way she was gonna be shut up in her room for two weeks because of some stupid germs attacking her immune system.

Running out to the fjord, Anna slipped on the castles outer steps. Had Kristoff been here he would have caught her and then scolded her for being too careless. But since he wasn't she just brushed herself off and keep running.

It was spring so the fjord's waters where cool but not frozen over like in the winter. She stood on the dock waiting to see Kristoff's little dingy of a boat that he had made himself. She had offered to buy him one big enough to have his sled in instead of pulling along behind him on his makeshift raft, but he had refused saying he was "perfectly fine with Sven riding in the sled and him having to tug both of them along with just his two oars."

Elsa finally joined her but not before throwing a huge snowball at her. "THAT'S for waking me up early!" her sister said with a smirk. Anna simply rolled her eyes. She was too excited to see Kristoff to get revenge on her sister...for now.

It had been a year since the curse had been broken and Elsa and her younger sister had completely regained their friendship. They were each other's best friends, other than their boyfriends of course. Anna had Kristoff and Elsa had started dating Jack Frost, one of the famous Guardians Elsa and Anna had heard about as kids, about three weeks after the curse being broken.

*I will now continue to blab about Jelsa and what their situation is! I promise I will get back to the story soon!* There was the slight age difference of about 50 years but they had worked that out last week. Both Elsa and Jack had spent days in the royal library and finally at the trolls meadow looking for some way to fix their little...immortality issue. Finally they had found a serem that could both rid Jack of his immortality yet increase both of their lifespans immensely.

Jack had introduced Elsa and the rest of the group to the Guardians about after about two weeks of dating Elsa. They had approved immediately and have supported them completely along with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and of course Olaf. When Jack had told them about the serum and why they wanted it, they had yet again approved of the couples decision. They understood that Jack and Elsa were in love and that this would happen eventually. They had only asked one favor of the two, once Jack was close to death (hopefully this wouldn't happen for YEARS and years) they could copy Jack's essence and put it into someone else, so that they could be the Guardian of Fun in Jack's place. The couple happily agreed, happy knowing that Jack could continue to be a Guardian for the rest of his prolonged days.

Jack had been gone for three weeks looking for the serum. He was expected back in two weeks. * So ya sorry Just had to explain where Jack was! I will now get back to Anna and Kristoff! :D*

Anna began jumping up and down on the pier. It almost went unnoticed that she was slowly hoping towards the edge. Elsa was used to this by now though and pulled Anna back by her sash without even looking. "Anna you should really calm down! I REALLY don't wanna have to jump in the fjord after you!". "I know but why aren't they here yet! Kristoff said 12:00 before he left," Anna started counting on her fingers, "In all of his letters, and thats the time Olaf said he said when he came in on your flurries!" Anna was whining at this point and Elsa was still tired so I didn't take long for her to freeze her little sister's mouth shut. "Kristoff is NEVER late and mhmm! MMMM! MMMA MM MH MH MHHH MMM MH!" Anna screamed, she didn't like being kept from talking. With one flick of the wrist Elsa unfroze Anna's mouth. Anna glared at her, "Thanks. Now seriously, WHERE ARE THEY!" she screamed while shaking Elsa.

"Anna! Sweetie you need to calm down I'm sure they'll be he-" Elsa cut herself off and smiled. She flipped Anna around to face the fjord and pointed at the small dingy hauling a sleigh and reindeer behind it.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna shouted, she started jumping up and down again as the boat reached the pier. As soon as it was close enough Anna jumped off the pier into Kristoff's arms.

"Whoa! Easy there feisty pants! I just got back I don't exactly wanna die the day I get back!" Kristoff said to his beaming girlfriend. He picked her up and set her on the pier while Anna pouted about being put down. Olaf jumped off the boat and ran to Elsa. "Elsa! I missed you!" he said hugging her legs. Elsa laughed and smiled, "I missed you too bud! How was ice harvesting?" She asked the group. Kristoff answered with a smile as he pulled in Sven, "Pretty good actually! The spot my buddy recommended was full of great ice! Olaf was helpful too, he sat on the ice and kept it from melting so we were able to stay out harvesting longer."

"Ya ya ice stuff blah blah blah now come here!" Anna said as she pulled Kristoff into a deep kiss." Kristoff wasn't expecting it and almost fell over. When he realized what was happening though he pulled Anna closer by her waist. They both seemed to forget that Elsa, Olaf, and Sven were still there. Elsa just quietly rushed the group back so the couple could have a private moment after three months.

**So that's the first chapter! Hope yall enjoyed it and follow the story! I'm in school right now but I'll try to put up a new chapter every other weekend! Please review and let me know what yall think so far! I'm still kinda developing the details of the story so let me know if yall have any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm still struggling on how to tell the story so I'm gonna try Kristoff and Anna's point of view in this chapter. Let me know what ya'll like better k?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (in this chapter at least)...lucky…

Powers Chapter 2

APOV

It's been three days since Kristoff and the guys got home and I'm still feeling feverish. Elsa keeps insisting that I should call the doctor to come to the castle but really they shouldn't worry! I mean I've been having these heat flashes ever since the curse was broken and I haven't had any other symptoms so I've just been ignoring them. I'm waiting for Kristoff at the stables so we can go on our first date since he got back. It's been a while since we've gone on a real date so I'm really excited!

"Hey Anna! You ready to go?" I hear Kristoff ask behind me. I turn around and give him a quick kiss and pat Sven on the head a little. "Ready when you are! So whats with the surprise visit to them anyway? You still haven't told me!" I ask. He's been keeping it a secret so I still have no idea whats going on. "I told you! You'll find out when we get there!" he says with a smirk. I glare at him a little and stick my tongue out at him.

"Kristoff are you okay?" I ask as Sven pulls us along in the sled. He's been acting weird lately and ever since we left he's been sweating and twitching like crazy. "...Huh!? Oh! Ya I'm fine! HAHAHA!" He starts laughing all weird and loud. I wonder if HE'S got a fever?

KPOV

"HAHAHAHA! Heh heh...heh…" I realize that I'm laughing again and stop myself before I go crazy again. Anna is looking at me funny. Crap! I really hope she doesn't catch on. I don't remember being this nervous when I asked Elsa's permission or when I told the trolls. I mean seriously! How hard can this be? I've been practicing my speech ever since I realized I wanted to propose! I've got the ring, I've got the speech and I've got the place! All I've told Anna is that we're going somewhere special and that she's going to love it! At least I hope she will… She really loved Elsa's ice castle when we first saw it and so did I! And it was when I first started to really fall for her. Elsa was ecstatic when I told her I wanted to propose there. She even went and got Marshmallow so I wouldn't have to worry about a giant killer snowman ruining my proposal. My thoughts were interrupted when Anna spoke up.

"Kristoff seriously! When are we going to get there…." she stopped talking when she saw the gleam of the ice reflecting the sun. She just stares ahead with her mouth gaping open. " .Gosh! Really!?" she screams at me. I swear I've haven't seen her smile that big since she got my the new sled.

"Haha! Ya. I got Elsa's permission and she got rid of Marshmallow for us." I say with a smirk. "She thought it was a good idea to-" I'm cut off by Anna throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me. Thankfully we've stopped so I don't crash into anything. I'm surprised yet again, but I'm happy so I just pull her close and kiss her back. We only stop because Sven snorts at us. "Really man?" I say at the smirking reindeer. Anna just laughs and gives me a peck on the lips before jumping off the sled and running towards the ice staircase.

"Wish me luck bud." I whisper to Sven. "What was that Kristoff?" Apparently Anna heard me and turns around with a curious look on her face. "What? Oh! Nothing!" I yell back at her. I run off towards the staircase that Anna is already running up. "Carefull! Don't slip-" I try to yell at her, but I'm too late she's already slipped and is falling on her butt. "-on the ice!" I finish. I walk up the steps to Anna and hoist her over my shoulder.

APOV

Before I can say anything to protest, Kristoff has thrown me over his shoulder and waking up the steps towards the castle. "C'mon! I'm not THAT clumsy!" I complain over his shoulder.

"Even if that WERE true, I would still carry you." he says. I decide to mess with him a little bit. "Oh really and why is that? Do you LIKE to carry me?" I say with a smirk. I can't see his face but I know he's blushing."Wh- I -no I don- yo- Shut up!" he says.

He doesn't set me down until we reach the castle doors. As soon as he opens the doors I gasp. He and Elsa have decorated the castle with wild flowers and candles. There are flowers garlands hanging off the staircase banister and all around the frozen fountain. "Kristoff! This is amazing!" Did you and Elsa do this?" I ask. He just blushes and smiles at me, "Heh, ya. But I mean it was no big deal really! It was mainly Elsa's doing she told me what your favorite flowers were and where to find them and-" " Wait what? You collected all of these your self?!" I say cutting him off. "Gathering all these must have taken you forever!" I say gaping at him. "Honestly Anna, It was no big deal. I wanted today to be perfect." He says pulling me close. I start to feel really warm but just brush it off. This happens a lot when I get emotional so just brush it off as feeling loved or giddy or something. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him until I can't breath. Only then is when I pull away and say something I haven't said in three months. "I love you…" I say looking into his deep brown eyes. He smiles "I love you too Anna...That's actually why I brought you here today."

KPOV

In my mind I'm trying to go over my speech. Anna just gave me the perfect moment to propose and I'm not gonna risk losing it. "Anna, I'm not gonna lie and say that it was love at first sight, but the moment you walked through the door to the stables and threw those supplies at me, I knew that you were something special. When you said you were engaged my heart actually dropped a little bit. I was really beginning to like you and it bummed me out that you were taken. So when the time came to hand you off to him to be healed by an act of true love...I couldn't help but think about how much I loved you and wanted to break the curse myself. Then when I saw you on the fjord, I thought my heart would stop. Partly because you were there calling for me and partly because you were in danger. As soon as I saw you run to save your sister though I knew what you were doing….Then you were there...frozen...and I couldn't do anything about it. I honestly thought I was going to drop dead right there my heart hurt so bad. I just couldn't stand seeing you like that…"

I realize I've been looking down at my feet for a while and when I look up at Anna she has tears in her eyes and some are spilling down her cheeks. I hold her face in my hands and wipe away her tears.

"But then...when I looked up again...you were thawing. And I swear all I could think of was grabbing you and kissing you and never letting you go. But I realized that you needed your sister then so my focus turned to killing Hans. But, yet again, you kept me calm and held me back and for a while I was still pissed. Buuut that all disappeared when you punched him off the boat." we both laughed at the memory.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say here Anna is that I love you more than anything else in this world. So…" I get down on one knee and pull out the ring I picked out for her. "Anna…. will you marry me?"

APOV

My hands fly to my mouth as Kristoff pulls out a little black box and gets down on one knee. Is he? WAIT WHAT?!


	3. Author's Note

Author's note:

So like I've said before I'm a freshman in highschool so I do have a lot of homework and stuff to do. If you guys think I should continue posting chapters then I will but if you don't really care or think I should then I'm thinking about canceling the story. So message me or review and let me know what y'all think I should do. If I don't get any messages though I'll just assume that I can stop posting. Not trying to be rude or anything when I say this guys I just need to know If people are actually reading or not! Because if not like I said I've got school and if no one's reading then there's no point in putting my time into writing it. So let me know what y'all want me to do and I will do it! And if I do cancel the story I will always be open to starting it back up again! Just message me and let me know and I'll start writing again! So even if it's been a while since I posted this just let me and I'll start posting again! Love you guys! :)


	4. Author's Note 2

Author's note:

Okay so I've gotten a few reviews all asking to continue the story, so I will continue to post chapters! I may not get something up every weekend but I should be able to post every other weekend! However, when I have days off or not much homework I will work on it! So keep watch for random posts every now and then! Hope y'all enjoy the story! :)


	5. Chapter 3

So here's the next chapter! I decided to keep it in POV form just 'cause it's easier to write that way. It kinda helps me keep my train of thought if that makes any sense? XP

P.S I will be posting a picture of the engagement ring Kristoff proposes with right after I post this chapter so go take a look at it!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I DON'T OWN JACK FROST AND THE GUARDIANS EITHER THOSE BELONG TO DREAMWORKS! (lucky geniuses…)

KPOV

Anna's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes got really wide when I pulled out the ring. Oh God she's gonna say- "YES!" she screams as she flies into my arms. I blink a few times. Wait what? She said yes? SHE SAID YES KRISTOFF DO SOMETHING! She pulls away noticing that I'm not moving and looks at me. As soon as I see her face my mind starts working again. I smile and slide the ring onto her left ring finger.

APOV

I'm crying as Kristoff puts the beautiful ring on my finger. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. It's the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. It's loving and gentle and filled with every ounce of love we have for each other. When he finally pulls away I'm still crying and I get a good look at the ring. It's silver with oval and circular diamonds all around it. It's simple and beautiful...just like Kristoff. "I love you Kristoff...so much." I almost whisper the words as I look into his big brown eyes.

"I love you too Anna. I always will." he pulls me into a big bear hug and I swear I can feel tears hitting the top of my head. When I look up I see that he is indeed crying! "Manly tears?" I ask, as this is what he calls them whenever he cries. His answer surprises me, "No...happy tears." I can't take it anymore and pull his head down and kiss him. I just love him SO MUCH, and I'm just so happy! He me away and into a hug. "So do you wanna start on lunch now?" he asks over me. I suddenly realize that I'm starving. "Yes! I starving! But I didn't know you brought lunch?" I ask looking up into his face.

KPOV

Anna's looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I can't help but smile when I answer her. "Ya I hid a picnic basket in the sled."

"Do you have chocolate?"

I laugh. Of course that's her first question. "Yes Anna I have choc-" I'm cut off and she's suddenly running out the palace doors to the sled. I shake my head and smile to myself as I walk after her.

APOV

I run to the sled and pat Sven on the head. I'm going to get the picnic basket but suddenly Sven's in front of me. I realize what he wants and show him my left ring finger. "I said yes Sven!" I say as he licks my face. I better get used to that….the ring showing...not the face licking. At least I hope Elsa doesn't lick my face...ewww. I shake off the thought and walk around Sven.

"Hold on I'll get it." Kristoff says as he comes up behind me. He reaches under the seat and pulls out a huge wicker basket of food. When we get back up to the palace, he pulls out a blanket to sit on. Then he pulls out all kinds of food! "Oh my gosh! Kristoff you made all my favorite foods?! Aww I love it!" I scootch over to him and kiss his cheek and sit in his lap.

I'm looking at my ring when I realize something. "...Kristoff? How much did this cost you?" I ask with a worried look. I know it must've been expensive and start to feel guilty. He looks down at me and smiles. "Anna don't worry it didn't cost me anything...it was my mom's" he looks down at the mention of his mother.

Kristoff's parents died after catching pneumonia in a storm. Kristoff's dad was an ice harvester and so when they were sick, the other harvesters took care of Kristoff and his parents. They died at the camp two days after the storm. They had taken Kristoff in after that and taught him to be an ice harvester. They were like his uncles and brothers he had told me once.

"This was your mom's?" I ask looking at it. I decide right then and there to never, ever take off this ring. I want this ring to be given to my daughter some day. "Ya. The guys gave it to me after they met you. They took me aside and said 'Kristoff, don't you dare let this one go! And if you EVER hurt that little lamb, we'll throw you in the frozen lake. I swear I've never seen them get that protective of anyone! Not even me!" he laughs.

I giggle and make a mental note to go and see the guys soon with Kristoff so we can tell them about the engagement. "Kristoff...thank you...for trusting me with this I mean.." I look in his eyes and he just smiles. "Anna, how could I not trust you? I love you." I smile and kiss him. "I love you too" is all I say after I break the kiss. I'm starting to heat up again and I don't want Kristoff to worry, so I suggest we go home and tell Elsa and Olaf about the engagement.

When we get to the castle Olaf's already waiting at the gate jumping up and down. "Let me see! Let me see!" he starts chanting as soon as we get off the sled. I hold out my left hand and he holds it with his little wooden hands. "Ohhh! I'm so excited! You guys are getting married!" he squeals as he jumps up and down again. Kristoff rolls his eyes and I just smile as he runs off singing about love and flowers and stuff.

When we get to Elsa's door I'm about to knock when the door opens. "Oh! Hello Anna Kri-" Elsa stops herself short and gasps. Her eyes grow wide and a huge grin spreads across her face as she grabs my left hand. "AHHHHHHHHHH! OMYGOSHYOUGUYS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! AHHHHH!" she screams and pulls us into a big group hug. I'm laughing, she's screaming, and Kristoff is just blushing. When she finally lets us go we shoo of Kristoff so we can start planning.

By the time I leave Elsa's office it's 11:00 so I head to my room after grabbing a hot chocolate from the kitchen. When I get back to my room I set down my hot chocolate and change into a robe. I'm grab my hot chocolate and I'm just about to head to the bathroom when I spill the hot drink all over myself. "OW OW OW OW OW! CRAP!" I scream as I throw down the mug. As I do I feel that familiar heat spreading all through my body and then it all gathering into my hand. There's a tingling sensation in my hand and then a feeling of relief, and just as I'm about to calm down, fire bursts out of my hand!

I just stand there looking at the inferno that is flickering in my palm. My eyes go wide and my mouth gapes open. I'm about to call Elsa when she bursts into my room. "Anna! I heard you screaming are you oka-" she stops short when I turn around with the small fire still in my hand. Her face falls into an expression similar to mine I imagine. I expect her to say something comforting but all she says is "Oh. My. God…"


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is a little late! I kinda had a bit of writer's block there and school was really hectic lately! Just to let you guys know Jack Frost probably won't show up for a few more chapters here! Like one or two more at the most I promise! Anyways remember! Rate and Review! Love y'all! :D

APOV:

The fire is still in my hand as Elsa walks over to me. I look up at her, afraid to move, knowing that I could destroy something with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Okay...Anna...I know this is scary." she starts. Ha! Scary? Try terrifying! "...but I promise you, it'll be okay! We know how to control this now! I'll train you and you'll be able to control your powers much sooner than me." she starts walking towards me with her arms outstretched as if I'm a major threat. Who knows maybe I am now.

"Know, tell me what happened okay?" She's standing right in front of me now, trying not to stare at the element that is her enemy, thriving in my hand. "Okay…Well, was on my way to the bathroom to take a bath when I spilled my hot chocolate all over myself. I got mad and threw down the cup and then...THIS..happened." I finish, gesturing to the flames licking my fingers.

"Okay, well it sounds like your powers stem from your emotions like me. Your anger triggered your powers to surface. Know this is what I want you to do...think...think about Kristoff, and Olaf and Sven. Think about Mom and Dad and everything that makes you happy!"

I follow Elsa's instructions and think about my parents. I think about how much they would have loved Kristoff and how they would have fully supported us. I think about my first date with Kristoff when we took a sled ride with Sven. And I think of Elsa. I think about why she shut me out all those years. I know now that it hurt her just as much as it hurt me but she and my parents did it out of pure love for me. I feel myself calm down a bit as a small smile spreads across my face.

"Good." Elsa says. She eases towards me slightly. "Now focus all that energy, and put into putting out the flame." she finishes.

I do as I'm told and focus on the fire dimming and then going out in my hand. When I open my eyes, which I didn't even realize were closed, the fire is gone and Elsa is smiling at me. I sigh a huge sigh of relief and run into Elsa's open arms as the sobs escape my mouth. She just holds me tight and sits us on my bed and lets me cry.

Hot tears are still streaming down my face five minutes later as Elsa tries to calm me down. "Anna, I promise you everything will be fine. It'll be hard at first but we'll get through it. We'll be fine just like we always are." She says stroking my hair. I look up at her with puffy red eyes and sniff. "What do I tell Kristoff?" I ask. I'm worried I'll hurt him. Suddenly I realize...this is how Elsa must have felt constantly for over 16 years!

"How did you do it?" I ask her. She looks down at me with a questioning look. "Do what?" she asks. "Deal with this fear for so long…" I finish lamely. Elsa just takes a deep breath and I sit up, ready for a speech about what we're gonna do. "Anna...the thing is...I didn't. I tried to shove all of that fear down and bottle it up. It all came out that day I froze Arendelle. Now you. You'll be different. We know how to deal with this kind of thing now. As far as what we tell Kristoff though, I don't know what to tell you. But I do know one thing. Anna, no matter what happens, he's going to love you for who you are. He wouldn't hurt you like that." she says looking into my eyes. I dry my eyes and hug her one more time.

"Thanks Elsa. When should I tell him?" I ask. "Well, he's probably asleep right now so why don't you tell him in the morning. As for now, you need to get some rest. Training starts as soon as you tell Kristoff in the morning. And don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my sister!" she says with a smirk as she closes my door.

I go and drain my bath because the waters no longer warm. As I head back to my bed, after changing into a clean nightgown,I think about how I'll tell Kristoff tomorrow. I try to plan it out but everytime I try I just get emotional and start to heat up again. I realize what this mean and calm myself down before I set the bed on fire. The last thought that enters my mind as I drift off to sleep is how Kristoff will react.

*The Next Morning*

KPOV:

I wake up a little earlier than usual today so I decide to go wake up Anna. Normally she wakes me up by jumping on my bed and screaming at me to "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!", threatening to call Elsa to come freeze me if I don't get out of bed soon. I think giving her a taste of her own medicine may change that but I really doubt it. Eh, it's worth a shot.

I open Anna's door slowly and quietly. I see her in her bed and her chest moving up and down. She has awful bed head as usual but I think it's cute. As I'm creeping over to her bed though I step on a creaky board, but think nothing of it. Anna's a really heavy sleeper so it shou-

"AHHH!" I'm cut out of my thoughts as Anna shoots up in bed, apparently hearing the floor creaking. I'm about to call out to her and let her know it's me when she bursts into flames!

*Anna's Dream*

Kristoff and I are walking into Elsa's Ice Palace for another date. He opens the door for me and lets me go in first saying he'll be right back and to meet him upstairs. As I'm walking up the icy steps I get an odd feeling. I shake it off as memories of the last time I walked up these steps. When I reach the top room I walk out onto the balcony to watch the sun set. That's when I hear him. Hans. I whip around and see him with Kristoff on his knees in front of him all tied up. There's anger in Hans' eyes as he pulls out a gleaming knife. I feel my anger bubbling up in me as I scream out in rage. Next thing I know the flames are bursting from my body and shooting all over the palace. I try to stop it but can't. I'm just too angry at Hans! A burst of fire hits his blade and knocks him on the ground. I'm about to calm down and then a huge stream of fire shoots out at Kristoff. I scream as it hits him and I watch the love of my life burn because of my fire.

"NOOOO!" I sit up screaming in my bed and realize it's all a dream. I feel the familiar warm tingling sensation except now it's all over my body. I know what's about to happen but I need some kind of relief after that dream and don't even try to hold back. My body bursts into flames and I hear a screech. I look over to my left and see Kristoff standing there with fear in his eyes. I realize that this is probably terrifying for him, seeing me in danger once again.

"ANNA! HOLD ON I'LL GE-" he stops short when I get up and diffuse the inferno. I use the trick Elsa taught me last night. I think about Kristoff when he's not screaming but kissing me instead. The love I feel for him douses my fire of emotions and I'm calm again.

Kristoff gapes at me and is breathing heavily. "What just happened?" he states still staring at me. "Kristoff…" I realize then that I'm in a very scorched dress that could fall off of me at any moment. "...hold on I gotta change!" I say running to my closet. When I come out, Kristoff is still standing there with wide eyes. "Kristoff, I promise I'm fine! I just-" I'm cut off by Kristoff screaming. "FINE?! YOU WERE ON FIRE ANNA! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" he screams. Not in anger I can tell just more in confusion and worry. I hold my arms out to him the way Elsa did to me last night. "Kristoff, you need to listen to me okay? I have powers, kinda like Elsa just...with fire. I just found out last night. I was in flames because I had a bad dream and needed to just...get some of those emotions out. I'm fine REALLY." I finish.

Kristoff just looks at me with wide eyes and says nothing. I'm starting to get worried about him. "Look, I...I get it if...you don't wanna marry me anymore.." I say as tears form in my eyes. I'm about to continue when I feel a pair of strong arms around me, holding me tight. I look up and see Kristoff with tears streaming down his face.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out shakely. "I thought I lost you again…" he says barely above a whisper. "What?" I say hugging him back. He pulls away and looks at me with love and and tears in his eyes. "Anna, I thought I lost you again! I thought I was gonna lose you to again but you're okay and that's all that matters!" He says pulling me into a deep kiss. I realize I was being foolish earlier and that Elsa was right. "So you don't mind that I have powers?" I ask when he pulls away. He looks at me with disbelief. "Anna, I'm not gonna say that I'm not surprised and a little scared but I know we can work this out. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing is ever gonna change that." as he's saying all this, he never lets go of me or breaks contact with my eyes. "I love you too." I say as I kiss him. Just then Elsa walks in. "So I see you told him huh?" she asks leaning in the doorway. "Yup! So now what?" Kristoff asks putting his arm around me. "Now," Elsa states with a smirk, "we begin training."

Oh crap….

So ya that's the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it! I'll try to have another chapter out by next weekend but no promises! If not next weekend then DEFINITELY the one after that! :) remember to R&R!


	7. Chapter 5

Powers

Chapter 5

**Okay so for time and interest's sake I sped up Anna's training period here. I know that filler chapters are boring so I've decided to avoid them at all costs! So basically the reason this is so short is because I really think after Elsa knew the key to controlling your powers, it was pretty easy from there on. So here Elsa and Anna have covered all the fancy stuff y'know, creating dresses of fire and castles of lava rock etc… This is where Anna has to learn how to put her emotions aside when dealing with her powers, which is the hardest lesson of all.**

APOV:

"Ugh! I can't do this!" I scream. Elsa and I are standing in my room as I scream in frustration. The room is heating up in response to my anger. Elsa and I have been training every day now for three months and I still haven't learned how to ease my powers. I can do pretty much everything Elsa can with her ice powers, other than turn them off or extinguish the flames I create. They still show up whenever my emotions get out of control, which happens A LOT. Even that wouldn't be so bad except I can't turn them off when that does happen. It doesn't help knowing that I won't be able to leave my room until we can come up with any better ideas. Until then I'm officially isolated from everyone except Elsa.

"Anna I know you're stressed about not being able to see Kristoff but you have to focus. It's the only way you'll learn to control your powers." she says. She leads me over to the couch and sits me down. Before I even know it tears are streaming down my face. Elsa just holds me in her arms as I soak her shoulder in tears. When I can finally talk I look up at her trying to speak in between sobs. "Elsa, how am I supposed to do this?!" I nearly scream. I pull out of her grip and stare down at her while she sits on the couch. "It took you 13 YEARS to learn how to control your powers and you're SO much more in control of your emotions! How am I, of all people, supposed to do this?!"

At this point I'm screaming at the top of my lungs as I collapse to the floor, my head in my hands. For pretty much the first time since my powers showed up, the reality of what's happening hits me. I haven't seen Kristoff or anyone in three days and at this point I may never see them again. Eventually even Elsa will stop coming to see me out of fear for her own life. I'm the living form of her complete opposite and I have no control over it. Eventually I'll end up singing her hair or striking her with my powers and melting her heart or something. Maybe then she'll finally see how dangerous I am...how hopeless and how much of a lost cause I am.

This is all that's running through my mind as I fall to the floor and as Elsa strides over to me. When she kneels down to hug me I flinch away. "Please! Just...just go away Elsa! I understand how you felt now but I'm different! You weren't a danger but I am! I don't want to hurt you!" I scream from my spot on the floor. Elsa looks down at me with tears in her eyes and the most pitiful look I've ever seen in anyone's eyes. The last time I saw that much pity in someones eyes was when my parents died. That was the only look I got for a year.

"Anna…" Elsa starts to reach out to me but I flinch away again. She sighs and grabs my shoulders, forcing me to look in her eyes. "Anna listen to me! You are better than this! I know how hard this is for you because I've gone through the EXACT same thing! You feel like eventually everyone will give up on you so they might as well do it now. You feel like a complete and utter danger to everyone you love but you're not! I don't care how long it takes for you to learn to control your powers but so help me God, you will! You. Can. Do this!" she says shaking my shoulders slightly.

The tears have stopped flowing now and I just stare at her. "How do you know…" I whisper. She hugs me and then pulls away to look into my eyes. " Because, I know you. I know how strong you are. The reason it took me so long to learn was because I didn't know what I was supposed to learn. You do. Do you know how long it took me to learn what you've learned in three weeks?" she asks. I shake my head no because I really don't. "Three years. It took me three years just to learn how to summon my powers when I wanted them. So, yes, I know you can do this." she finishes with a smile on her face. I just look at her in complete awe. Three years? It's then that I know I can do this. I look at her and smile.

I open my hand and create a small fire in my palm.I look at Elsa with a nervous expression. She gives me a confident smile and nods for me to continue.

"Okay, now, think about what love most, and use those thoughts into you powers." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. While it might sound easy to do as Elsa asks it's not. It's hard to focus on love when you're so stressed out.

I do as Elsa says and think about my family. I think about my parents and how much they would've liked Kristoff. I really do believe that they would approve. I know Elsa does; her and Kristoff have a kind of brother, sister relationship. At first I thought that Elsa would be cold or overprotective, but she wasn't. I mean sure she was wary of Kristoff at first, but then after hearing how Kristoff had helped me find her, she really took to him. He was nervous around her at first but then loosened up around the same time she did. It always really makes me happy when I see them messing with each other. Like Kristoff giving Elsa a noogie and her shooting ice at his butt in retaliation.

I begin to focus on dousing the flames in my hand with the memories, trying to use the love I feel for them to make the flames go away. I feel the warmth in my palm dissipate as cool air hits the skin on my palm. When I open my eyes the flames are gone.

"Good job! So, what'd you think about?" she asks. I just smile back at her, excitement dancing across my features, I'm sure.

"I thought about you, Kristoff, Mom, and Dad…mainly I thought about how you and Kristoff interact; how you guys act like brother and sister." I finish with a giggle.

Elsa just smiles and rolls her eyes. "I know what you mean. I really do think that Mom and Dad would approve of you and him. Not to say that he can be an absolute IDIOT but… I'm happy for you." she says nodding.

I have tears in my eyes as I run over and hug her. She just hugs me back as we relish in the melancholy moment. I pull away from her, wipe my eyes, and sniff as I try to change the subject. "So! I guess we know how to turn off my powers now!" I say with a smile. Elsa smiles too and walks over to the couch to sit down. "Yes, and Anna that's very good progress but we're not quite done yet." she states. My smile fades a bit when she continues. "Don't worry I just want to go over what we've accomplished! So, you can summon your powers right?" she asks me with an arched eyebrow. I form a dress of fire that dances with sparks as an answer. I love doing that!

Elsa rolls her eyes and giggles at me. "Good! Now, can you dismiss them?"

I take another deep breath and try to push out the thoughts that my first try could've been a fluke. All those thoughts disappear though when I see the flames dissipate into thin air; some smoke rising from my palm being the only evidence that it was ever there. I do it 10 more times to make sure and when I accomplish each time, I run to Elsa as we jump up and down and squeal with joy.

"Anna you're done! See! I told you, you could do it! You know if I hadn't seen all of this happen myself, I wouldn't believe that you've learned to control your powers already." she says pulling me into a hug. I don't really blame her, I can barely believe it myself. I know I'll probably never need to create a lava castle like Elsa did with her powers but I know now that I'm prepared.

"Elsa, I just want to thank you! I know that it must've been difficult to deal with me by yourself for so long bu-" I start to thank Elsa but she cuts me off. "Anna, please you're my sister! I would do anything for you and you know that! Now come on! I'm sure Kristoff and the boys are missing you like crazy!" Oh my gosh Kristoff! With that thought I don't even wait on Elsa to open the door. I just throw the door open and dash down the halls to the stables. I know Kristoff will be there at this time of day just like every day. As the stables comes in to view I can just barely make out Kristoff's blonde hair in Sven's stall. I burst through the stall doors and run towards him "Kristoff!"

KPOV:

Three months. That's how long it's been since I've seen Anna. I ask Elsa about her everyday to make sure she's doing okay. For the first two and a half months I would wait by the door when they were training but about two weeks ago I had to stop. I couldn't take listening to her crying anymore without being able to do anything about it. So now I just hang out with Sven and Olaf all day in the stables. I still stop by every day, hoping to see Anna's doors fly open as she runs out into my arms. I'm just finishing up taking off Sven's harness when I hear something behind me.

"Kristoff!" Hold on… "Ann-?" I'm cut off by a force forcing me backwards. When I open my eyes I see Anna clinging onto me. I can practically feel my face splitting in two with a smile. "Anna!" I shout, wrapping my arms around her. I pull her into a kiss, pouring out all my love and anxiety into it.

APOV:

Kristoff pulls me into a kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. We stay like that for a while only breaking for air every now and then. "I missed you - so - much!" I say in between kisses. We haven't kissed this passionately since he proposed! " I- missed- you- too!" he breaths. When I finally pull away I stare into his eyes, just swimming in his chocolaty brown irises. "Please tell me you're done training!" he says pitifully. I just giggle and roll my eyes. " Of course I'm done! I wouldn't risk being anywhere near you if I hadn't! Oh! Watch this!" I say pulling out of his embrace. I enjoy the curious look on his face as I wave my hands in the air, forming a dress out of fire. It's just like Elsa's really but a different texture and color scheme.(Pictures of Elsa and Anna's dresses and Anna's engagement ring will be put in my profile description!) As I stand there in my newly formed dress with my arms up high Kristoff's mouth and eyes are agape. He hasn't looked this surprised since I got him the new sled!

"Wh- How did yo- Wow!" he manages to stutter out. I grin at his reaction. I've got to keep his reaction to my new trick in mind, it may be useful later on… "Hehehe! Yep!" I say as I skip over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me in for a hug; still obviously dazed.

"Okay...considering the line of drool coming out of your mouth, I'm gonna go change! Meet me in back in the library in 10 minutes!" I finish. I give him a quick kiss before I run off to change. I tripped a couple times on my dress before gathering it all up and continuing to rush to my room.

KPOV:

It's ten minutes later and I'm waiting for Anna in the library. I'm about to go look for her when she runs in though. "Hey! So what do you want to do!" she asks while jumping up and down. I just chuckle. "I just want to spend some time with you." I answer with a smile. She smiles back at me and pulls me to couch. We spend the next three hours just talking. Mostly it's us catching each other up on what's happened these past three months. She sits with her feet on my lap and I just look at her as she lists off everything she can do with her powers.

Around the time she gets to ability 105, Anna flips around so her feet are on the small ottoman in front of her, patting her lap. I just lie down on the couch and put my head in her lap as she runs her hands through my hair. I don't know why she loves to do this but we always seem to end up like this whenever we hang out. Not that I'm complaining but still.

I've noticed that she's off topic and is starting to yawn a little bit.

"So then I shot a fireball at the mirror by accident and-"

"Anna!" I say poking her ribs.

She looks down at me with tired eyes. "Hmm?"

"It's late and I can tell you're tired why don't you go to bed okay?" I ask with a smirk on my face. I know what's coming but I'm prepared for it.

"What? Noooo!" she says waving me off as she yawns. "I'm perfectly fii-AAA-ine" her eyes start to close as her eyes close again. "No you're not Anna. Go to bed, I promise I'll see you in the morning." I say as I sit up. She smiles with her eyes closed and leans over and kisses me.

"Fine. But only because you seem tired too." she answers. I realize she's right but I'm not nearly as tired as she is. "C'mon," I say standing up from the couch. "let's get you to bed."

APOV:

My eyes are still closed as I feel Kristoff stand and pick me up bridal style. I smile slightly, enjoying his warmth and strength that I feel can keep me safe from everything. I know he loves me and that I need him. He's the water that cools my fire when it's too hot. I know that for that, I'll love him forever.

As he walks across my room to me bed, I tell him. "I love you Kristoff…" I say as he sets me down and pulls the comforter over me. I open my eyes slightly and see him smiling at me. He kisses my forehead and the last thing I hear before I drift off is his his voice.

"I love you too Anna...more than anything."

I wake up what must be four hours later to a loud crashing noise. I sit up straight from my bed breathing heavily. It's pitch black in my room and I can't see anything. I lift my palm and light a fire in it to light the room. As soon as I do I regret it. I see a familiar face staring right at me from the side of my bed.

"You…" I say barely above a whisper. I take a breath to shout for Elsa or Kristoff or anyone as I get reading to shoot a fireball at the intruder. "KRIST-!" I start but they're too fast. They're hand puts a cloth over my mouth with a strange chemical in it. "Kristoff…" Not two seconds later I pass out.

KPOV:

I wake up in the morning to a scream. I recognize it as Elsa's and jump out of bed, following her shrieks.

My heart drops as I come upon Anna's room with the door thrown wide open. I rush in seeing Elsa on the floor in front of Anna's bed. She's crying and screaming and the room is covered in ice. No…

"ANNA! OH GOD HELP! ANNA! NO!" she screams as run over to her followed by every servant and guard in the castle. I kneel down next to her.

"Elsa! What happened?! What's wrong?!" I ask nearly screaming. Elsa looks up at me with red puffy eyes. "Kristoff! It's Anna!" My heart drops even further at her next words. "She's gone!" Elsa pushes a piece of paper at me and continues to wail. Kai, Gerda,Olaf, and Sven run in, Gerda rushing to Elsa's side trying to calm her.

As I read the letter tears of hatred and sorrow and despair form in my eyes and my blood starts to boil. My nostrils flare as I realize what's going on.

"What happened? What does it say?" Olaf and Kai ask. I turn to them with a look mixed with anger and heartbreak on my face; Their faces showing confusion and worry.

My voice shakes in anger and fear as I struggle to form my next few words.

"...Hans took Anna…"

**Ohh! Cliff hanger! Sorry I had to do this to you guys again but don't worry! I'd NEVER kill Anna or any of the main characters! So no Anna won't die...but who knows if she'll make it back home… DUH DHU DUHHHHHHH! MUHAHAHAHA! *chokes while trying to do proper evil laugh.* Dang gotta work on that for Hans later… **

**Anyways ya'll will probably hate me for this but 5 reviews for the next chapter! And no this number will not go up with each chapter, the review requirement for each chapter will remain at 5!**


	8. Author's Note 3

**So I've got the next chapter all written up! I just need one more review and then I'll post it! Muhahahaha! ;D**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter! In this chapter we finally meet Jack! Yay!:D So now I'm introducing EPOV and JPOV. (Elsa's point of view and Jack's point of view). Hope ya'll enjoy the story! So the next few chapters might come a little slower than usual! I'm still working out the details of this part of the story still! I have the main plot but I just need to add some minor details. But for now, enjoy! :)**

JPOV:

I'm flying as fast as I can with my staff locked in one hand and the other clutching to the pouch that has the serum in it. God, I can't wait to see Elsa! I mean of course I've missed the others too, but I love Elsa. I wonder if Kristoff's proposed to Anna yet? If he did I know she said yes. She probably tackled him she was so happy. I know that Elsa nearly did when he asked her permission. I just hugged him and congratulated him. I'm just glad the whole serum trip is over and I can finally go home!

I see Arendelle in the distance and start flying even faster, willing the wind to bring me home. When I finally do get there I wave at the guards and signal them to keep quiet. I want to surprise Elsa. They start trying to tell me something but I'll go back later. I'm just too excited to see Elsa. I fly to Elsa's office window and push quietly unlock it. Elsa's not in there so she must be waking up Anna. It's about that time in the afternoon. I set the pouch on Elsa's desk and turn to the door.

"ANNA!" I fall to the ground in surprise when I hear someone scream from the direction of Anna's room.

Oh God...That was Elsa! I jump into the air and rip through the halls to Anna's room. I burst in to see the room frozen and Elsa on the ground with her head in her hands. Kristoff's pacing around the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Elsa, Kristoff what happened?" I ask. My eyes must be as wide as saucers. Elsa looks up at me with a tear streaked face and red, puffy eyes. I run over to her and pull her close. She just sobs into my chest. I look up at Kristoff whose face is red with anger, yet soaked in tears as well.

"Kristoff what happened?" I ask again. Elsa just sobs harder so I kiss the top of her head.

He looks at me with sadness and a look of hopelessness. I don't see Anna around and my heart drops to my stomach.

I almost pass out at Kristoff's words.

"It's Hans...he took Anna…" he states with a shaky voice. My eyes widen even further and Elsa wails into my chest.

My mind is flooded with every emotion possible. Sadness, fear, anger, despair.

Only one emotion shows on my face though. Only one is influencing my thoughts right now. Hatred. My nostrils flare and my mouth forms into a scowl. I hug Elsa tight and my teeth clench tight. I swear if Hans hurst a single hair on my little sister's head I'll kill him. I'll run him through with the sharpest icicle anyones ever seen. I will bury in snow!

Ever since Elsa and I started dating, Anna has been like a sister to me. I feel the same need to protect her that I felt for Megan. I love Elsa more than anyone and Kristoff is like a brother to me. So by Hans taking Anna, he's hurt the people I love. And I will make sure with EVERY fiber of my being that he. will. pay...

I look up at Kristoff and see the same thought forming in his head as his hatred for Hans shines through his eyes.

"Where do we start?" is all I ask.

APOV:

I wake up in a cold dark room and my head hurts. When I open my eyes I see that I'm in a brick cell. The memories of last night suddenly come flooding back to me.

Hans. I sit upright realizing what's happened. Hans kidnapped me. How did he get out of jail?! Oh God…. where the heck am I?! I stand up and run to the bars. I put my hands on them and summon the hottest fire I can imagine. The bars glow red but nothing happens. What? That should've melted right through the bars! I shake the bars with all my strength.

"HANS!" I start to scream. "HANS, COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD! I SWEAR TO GOD HANS I'M GONNA FRIKIN KILL YOU, YOU JERK! IF NOT ME THEN ELSA! YA REMEMBER HER?! OH AND KRISTOFF! HANS?! HANS, GET OUT HERE YOU SON OF BI-" I stop my self short when a figure starts to walk out of the shadows.

"Hello Anna. I see you still haven't lost that fire have you? In fact, it seems you've...gained some..why haven't you?" he says with a sneer. Good he knows.

"So you know about my powers huh? Good! That means you know I'm serious when I say this. I . Will . Kill you! I swear, if it takes all my life and time and energy, I will kill you!" I say, my nostrils flaring.

Hans smiles at me and laughs. "Oh, Anna. Do you really think you can-" He's cut short when I throw a fireball at him. He jumps to the side just in time but my flames still singe his coat.

"Oh! That was a close one wasn't it? You actually surprised me there! Now...I knew you had powers but that was unexpected. So, I bet you want to know why I've got you here huh?" he asks, closing the distance between himself and these bars that imprison me.

"Yes actually, but I'm slightly more interested in what you did to the bars on my cell here. How come they didn't melt?" I ask cautiously. Hans just laughs at me. I hate it when he does that.

"Well you see Anna. It's actually quite a little tale. See… When I took you from your room yesterday, I thought I was in Elsa's room. My plan involved kidnapping your sister, hence, I prepared this cell for an inhabitant with magical powers. So I went out to a certain sorcerer and asked for a protection spell. Granted I could only afford enough for the cell and...a few...other...things…" his face forms into an evil smirk that puts a chill down my spine and fear into my heart. "but, it still came in handy wouldn't you say?" he explains. I furrow my eyebrows even further and frown at him. The thought of Hans taking Elsa makes me sick. I almost tell him to stop but don't. Knowing his plan could help me get out of here.

"Nevertheless, you'll still work for my plan. See Anna, as you know, I want a kingdom. More specifically, I want YOUR kingdom. See when I got sent back to the Southern Isles, my brothers were furious with me. They found what I did, in their words, 'Absolutely deplorable! How dare you do that to the poor Queen and Princess?! We have been good friends and trading partners for three decades!' They really are fond of your family if you must know. Anyhow, they very nearly had me beheaded, but my eldest brother, the King, decided against it. He always did have a soft spot for me, being the younger brother and all. Not to say that he doesn't hate me now, but I could care less. So they imprisoned me in the smallest, most protected prison, in all of the Southern Isles. I had five hundred guards surrounding my one cell prison twenty-four hours a day. I only was able to escape by using one of the bones I found in my...mush...of a meal, and sharpening it. I used it to pick the lock on my cell and as a weapon against the guard in front of my cell. I took his sword and was able to escape to the woods. From there i traveled for a week, searching for a place where I could form out my plan. That's when I discovered this little gem here. It appeared to be on of my family's old villas. See right now we're out on one of our many abandoned islands, in one of our many abandoned castles." he states while pacing.

I look out the small window in my cell to see that he's telling the truth. All I can see for miles is water. I don't turn back to look at him when he continues talking. I won't let him see the tears that are pouring over my cheeks.

I want him to shut up! I just want him to drop dead right there on the floor so I can get out of here! But, to my dismay, he continues his rant. "So, onto my plan. As I said before, I want your kingdom. Arendelle just so happens to have the best army on all the continent. My plan is to take over Arendelle, and use it's army to take over the Southern Isles. After that I'll kill not only my family, but yours as well. From then on I don't know what I'll do. But I'm sure it'll be equally as amazing as this plan. Now, I know that Elsa lets you work with her on all of the royal arrangements so here's what's going to happen. You will tell me what I want to know about Arendelle, or I'll have to use these." My eyes follow Hans' wide gesture to the now dimly lit dungeon that my cell is in. My eyes widen in terror as I see what must be at least twenty forms of medieval torture devices. I recognize many of them from my history lessons; knowing that they've been outlawed in almost every country in the world. None of them kill but all of them cause the victim to wish they were dead. It's then that I realize what else he's used the spell on. My powers won't work on any of those torture devices and I have a feeling they won't work on the chains that are attached to me by metal wrist cuffs. The chain is attached to the wall so I can only go so far around my cell.

I start to feel sick when I look back at Hans; he's got the most evil look on his face. It makes me want to run away screaming. But I can't...I trapped here…no one knows where I am. It's then that the reality of the situation hits me.

Hans just laughs at the horror on my face and begins to walk up the stairs well that must lead to the rest of the castle. As soon as he closes the door I hear a click, signaling that I'm locked down here in the dungeon. Once his foot steps die away, I collapse to the floor, choking out sobs as the tears fall freely off my face and onto the cell floor.

I'm never going to see my family again. Elsa, Kristoff, and Jack don't know where I am. I know that they'll look for me but I also know that they'll never find me. I whisper a small prayer to God, praying that they'll be okay without me.

I know I'll never get out of here.

I'm just going to be left out here to be tortured, because I'll never give away Arendelle's secrets. It's then that I accept it….

I'm ready to die….

**So ya! I miiiight go back on that whole "no killing main characters" promise, but don't worry! It's a happy ending! But for now, Please don't hate me! :( So ya…. until next time! Love ya'll! 3**

**Remember 5 reviews for the next chapter! Only need 3 more!:)**


	10. Author's Note 4

**3 more reviews for the next chapter! I've gotten it all written up and ready to go and I've gotten 2 out of the 5 required reviews for it! Hope to hear from ya'll soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here's the next chapter! I promise that Jack will be a common character in the story now! I've gotten a request for a lava castle like I mentioned earlier in the story and I've found a good photo of one! So I'm gonna try to fit that into the story but no promises! Most likely it'll be in there though! So Minipa, I hope I can get it in there for you! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN HERE SO FAR!**

EPOV:

I'm sobbing into Jack's shoulder as he questions Kristoff about Anna. I know soon we'll have to form a plan but too many things are happening right now. Anna's gone, Hans is back, and now Jack is finally back after being delayed for months at a time because of an emergency with the rest of the Guardians, and I just can't process it all. I wish my parents were here. They would've known how to protect Anna from Hans in the first place! None of this would've ever happened if they were still here! I should've been a better sister to her! I should've been there for her! This is all my fault!

At that thought I begin to sob louder. Jack stops his conversation with Kristoff and pulls me tighter. He kisses my head and the slight cover of frost on my sleeves tells me he's angry about what's happened. My mind raceses at Jack's next words.

"Where do we start?" he asks.

I sniff and look up at him as the tears continue to stream down my face. He finally looks down at me and gives me a small, teary smile. It's then that I realize how this must affect him too. Anna wa- IS - like a sister to him. I look up at Kristoff and see the tears on his face as well. They're both have looks of anger and sadness on their faces. I can't believe I'm being so selfish. Anna may be my sister but she's also Kristoff's fiance and like a little sister to Jack. I look back at Jack and reach my hand up to his face. He smiles as I wipe away his tears with my thumb. I take a deep breath and stand up. I walk over to Kristoff and hug him.

"I'm so sorry…" I whisper, "..this is all my fault…" Kristoff pulls away a little and holds me by my shoulders. "No! Don't you dare blame yourself for this! This isn't your fault at all! You, me, and Jack all know that this is...his….fault! Not yours Elsa!" he finishes. I can't help but notice the disgust in his voice when he mentions Hans. I give him one more small hug before walking over to Jack. I grab his face in my hands and pull him close.

Kristoff seems to realize that we haven't seen each other in four months and begins to back out of the room. "I'll be in Elsa's office when you guys are ready to start planning." he says as he closes the door and shoos everyone out. I know we need to get planning but right now I need some time with Jack.

As soon as the door closes I turn back to Jack and he pulls me in for a kiss. I love this about him. He's always so bold and is the perfect compliment to my shy attitude. He kisses me until I'm breathless and only pulls away to kiss away the tears on my face. He pulls me into a tight embrace and I begin to sob into his shoulder again as he presses kisses into my hair.

"Elsa...I'm so, so sorry! I should've been here! I feel like if I had...then maybe Anna woul-" I cut him off, knowing what he's about to say.

"Jack, no! Kristoff's right, this isn't anyone's fault but Hans'! I know that you love Anna and so do I but we have to accept that there's nothing we could've done to prevent this! All we can do now is try to stay calm, find her, and get her away from Hans!" I finally finish. I never once break eye contact with him. There's sadness and anger in his eyes and I can only imagine that mine reflect his. He doesn't look convinced so I continue.

"Jack, I love you… and you know I would NEVER lie to you, especially when it comes to Anna! Please…. I need you to be strong! Not just for Anna...but for me.." I'm forced to stop because the tears are returning to my eyes. Jack looks back at me and pulls me into another kiss. When he pulls away I can tell I've gotten through to him.

He gives me his signature smile that's filled with mischief as he holds my freezing hands in his. "C'mon..lets go get our sister." is all he says as he pulls me to my office where we know Kristoff is waiting.

**3 days later: (I will fill in with Kristoff, Elsa, and Jack later! This is just what's happening while they're planning to go get Anna!)**

APOV:

My breathing is still heavy and the tears are still on my cheeks after Hans throws me back in my cell. He's been torturing me for three days now and everyday it gets worse. Thankfully he hasn't abused me...down there...but he beats me everywhere else. Apparently I'm too disgusting to take advantage of. Not that I'm complaining he hasn't raped me, that's the only "good" thing about him, if you can call it that.

I tend to my major wounds by cauterizing them with my powers. I've been trained in first aid ever since I was seven thanks to my clumsiness and my parents lack of time to watch me constantly.

I look in the small pail of water that I've been provided to see how bad my face looks. I've got a black eye and my cheek is cut and swollen after being hit so many times. He's been back handing me with his right hand that just so happens to be covered in rings. He cuts my chest, arms, legs, and abdomen with his sword and licks the blood off of it. The worst thing is the water…..He ties my hands behind my back and either shoves my head under water until I pass out or puts a rag over my face and pours water over me. He calls the latter waterboarding. I really could care less what it's called. I just want him to stop. Don't get me wrong, I'll never betray Arendelle or Elsa. I'll die before that happens. Hans can kill me if he wants I just wish he wouldn't take so long to do it.

"Y'know Anna… if you don't break soon I'll have to take away your food and water supply." He threatens.

I just scoff at him. "Go ahead! You might as well kill me now y'know...I'll never tell you anything about Arendelle. I'm not even gonna deny that I know things, I just won't tell you." I say with a smirk. He frowns because he knows it's true."Oh...don't you worry Anna...you'll tell me what I want to know. One way or another you will."

Hans simply turns his back on me and begins to walk up the steps again. As soon as the door shuts I whip around to the back wall of my cell. I rip the blanket off the small hole I've got going and grab the small knife that Kristoff gave me from my corset. I use my powers to heat up the knife as hot as I can without melting it and begin to chip away at the rock.

Hans may have remembered to reinforce the cell from my powers, but he was stupid enough to forget to replace the two-hundred year old stone that makes up my cell. The hole is about the size of a plate know and I can see cracks of sunlight shining through the rock. By tomorrow I should be able to break through and then I can focus on making the hole wider so I can fit through. The wall was only one foot thick and most of the rock has crumbled to dust so I'm almost done. By the end of this week I can get out and use my powers to blast my self to the nearest island. If I can do that then I can contact either the Southern Isles or Elsa or any other kingdom we trade with.

I look at the ring on my finger and thank God that Hans didn't take it. It gives me hope and keeps me motivated when I feel like my fingers are about to fall off. I'm prepared to die if that's what it takes to save my kingdom and my family, but I refuse to die without a fight first. I swear on everything I love, before I die, if...I die….I will make Hans regret taking advantage of me. He will regret EVER messing with my kingdom…

**Thats it for now! I'm kinda on a roll right now with my plot and I've got most of it planned out! Sooooo if you wanna keep reading 5 reviews for the next chapter! C'mon guys! We can do it! Love yall! **


	12. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! So yay! The new chapter is here and things are getting more magical! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope yall enjoy reading it! This one is a long one too so there's a lot of information to take in! This chapter and the next few chapters won't have a lot of Kristanna fluff in it but there will be hints of Jelsa in there! The story will continue after Anna get's back though so there'll be plenty of it later! Anyways for now I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS SO FAR! I REALLY WISH I DID…..MY COMPUTER IS STUCK ON CAPSLOck! Nevermind! Continue!:)**

KPOV:

I've just left Jack and Elsa so they can have some time alone. I know that that's all I wanted with Anna when I got back from that ice harvesting trip. I've only been in Elsa's office for about five minutes when they come in. I know that it must've been tempting to stay longer and I kinda expected them to, but I appreciate that they wanna make sure we get back Anna first.

As they walk in ,hand in hand, Jack restates his previous question. "So. Where do we start?" he asks. I've been thinking while they were gone so I lead them over to the bookshelf.

"I have an idea but it's not exactly foolproof." I explain, pulling out a book from the shelf. I lay it on the table and begin looking for the page I'm focused on.

"Ah! Here it is! Okay! So we know that Hans is the one who has Anna which means one of two things. Either he's going to use her as ransom or he'll try and get Arendelle's military secrets. We all know she'll never do that so, either Anna's not harmed and we'll hear from him soon about ransom money or-" I stop myself short because I can't stand to say it. I look up from the book with a look of dread, anger, and sorrow on my face, only to find that Jack and Elsa have the same looks on their faces. I look at Elsa with an apologetic look when she finishes my thought.

"Or...he's torturing her to get the answers out of her…. yes you're right Kristoff...but I pray to God that that's not the case because if it is...she might...she might already be…" Elsa stops and puts her hand over her mouth as she tries to choke back tears. Jack just pulls her into a hug as she sobs into his chest. The only thing I can do is think about what Anna's going through right now. I can't help but blame myself. But I won't tell Elsa or Jack that. They'll just try to cheer me up and honestly right now I don't want to be cheered up….I just want Anna back in my arms again…

I only lift my head from it's hanging position when I hear Elsa sniff and pull away so we can continue planning. She gives me a small smile that tells me to go on with my idea.

"Alright, knowing what we know about Hans and the Southern Isles, I think it's safe to assume that they're not gonna be in the Southern Isles region. He'll take her somewhere remote, yet convenient and comfortable for him. He'll need someplace with a dungeon too, one that can withstand Anna's fire. The first thing I think we should do is visit my family. When I was living there, they always used to tell me stories about their magic and other magic stuff. So, when I first found out about Anna's powers, I went to my family for help or advice or something. When I did, they told me about all these different legends about people with powers and their lives. I remember one of those stories talked about an assortment of gems that hold the abilities of all the different elements." I direct their eyes to the page in the book. The page shows eight different gems. Two are an icy blue, two are a fiery red, two are an earthy green, and the last two a pure white. I point to the red and blue ones. "These are the gems we need. Grandpabbie told me that there will be at least four human beings who possess the power of the elements. Each person can be scattered all throughout the world and all throughout time. He said that the gems were meant for the people who have the powers and their true loves; that, depending on who the person was meant to fall in love with, that person would get the other gem."

I stop for a minute so they can soak all of that in. They just look at each other and smile and I instantly know what they're thinking. I just smirk as their pale faces go red.

"I guess you guys where really REALLY meant to be together huh? Anyways, he explained to me how you two and Anna are three of those people and that the gems where meat for us….Then he gave something. He told me not to open it until one or several of you were in danger….I'd say it's time to open it." I finish my little speech and pull out the package Grandpabbie gave me. Its small and rectangular and has gold intricate designs all over the wooden box.

I set the box on the table and we all just stare at it.

EPOV:

Kristoff sets the ornate box on the table. "Is it the gems?" Jack asks, all of us just staring at it. "I assumed so…" is all Kristoff says on the matter before I reach forward and grab the box.

Normally I wouldn't be so bold but if these gems can help save my sister than to heck with being polite!

I open the box and see, just as expected, four gems. Two are light blue and the other two are an orangey red, all of them glowing brilliantly. Before I even have time to ask more about the gems they all fly out of the box, three of them staying in the room. One of the red ones shoots out the window and off into the distance. Meanwhile on of the blue gems flies into my hand, the other going to Jack. I look up and see Kristoff holding the other red one with a stunned look on his face. We all look at each other, dumbfounded.

Just as I'm able to take in what's just happened, the gem in my hand begins to glow even brighter, Kristoff's and Jack's doing the same. Kristoff looks creeped out and Jack looks excited...of course.

The glowing ceases and the gem forms into…"Oh my god…"

APOV:

I've finally gotten through the wall and can now focus on widening the hole. I've been here for about a week now and Hans has tortured me every day so far. He uses just about every torture method possible that won't kill me. He hasn't visited since yesterday and he left around 8 in the morning then, so I've had plenty of time work on my escape route.

I'm just about to take a break to get some water when I'm stopped short by a whirring noise. I look out of my little hole to see something red glowing in the distance.

"What the heck is tha-" is all I can get out before it hits me square in the chest and bounces into my hand. I just stare at it for a moment, amazed at the little glowing gem in my hand. Just as I'm about to inspect it further it starts to glow. It glows for about thirty seconds before transforming into something very familiar.

"Oh my god…" There in my hand is my mother's necklace… It's very simple with a sturdy gold chain an abstract charm on the end. The charm always reminded me of flames because of the ruby in the middle and the wavy pattern around it.(link to the pictures of all their items will be in my description! Made the necklace on ! found the other images on google!) It's just like I remember it. My mother used to where it every day when I was little. She used let me try it on whenever I was sad. She always said it would be passed down to me on my 18th birthday...but she, my father, and the necklace drowned when I was 16. Now this may sound silly but...that necklace was the only thing I wanted my mother to pass down to me. It was the only thing she could pass down to me really. That necklace was the only thing I had left of my mother other than her portrait in the hallway...and it drowned with her that day.

I'm awakened from my thoughts when the necklace starts to glow. I look down to see the ruby in the middle glowing. It's then that I realize that the ruby must be the same gem that was in my hand earlier. But there's just something telling me that this is my mother's necklace. Not just a replica of it. Which is both amazing yet terrifying. Somehow this necklace has made it's way from the bottom of the ocean to my hands.

My vision starts to blur as tears form in my eyes. I hold the necklace to my chest and rock back and forth as sad and happy tears flow down my face. I barely manage to clasp the necklace around my neck and hide it under my gown. I bow my head and say a quick little prayer of thanks to God and my parents, then quickly get back to work.

I'm more determined than ever to get home.

EPOV:

Suddenly the gem in my hand is no longer a gem...but my mother's snowflake ring…. The biggest of the gems on her ring glows, and notice that it's my ice gem, only now it is cut into a round shape and mounted in the gleaming silver. Tears begin to prick at my eyes.

When I was younger, my mother used to put her put her ring on my finger to help cheer me up. She would say that this would be mine when I became queen. It was one of the few things that could make me happy when something went wrong. It was comforting knowing that I would always have a part of my mother with me. So, when it was lost at sea along with my parents, I was devastated. Not as devastated as I was about my parent mind you but...still devastated.

I'm brought back to reality when Kristoff and Jack envelope me in a hug and suddenly I feel the tears freezing on my face.

They both know whose ring this is and how much it means to me, for they've both seen the portrait of my parents hanging in the hallway. So when we finally do separate, they're both as confused as I am.

Jack's the first one to speak up. "Elsa...not trying to be insensitive here buuuut…" "Didn't that kinda sink with your parent's ship?" Kristoff finishes. I smirk at their quirky, brotherly relationship. They instantly hit it off when I introduce Jack to Kristoff and Anna.

"Yes, actually, it did. But I suppose magic works it's...well….magic, in odd ways; and for that...I'm grateful." I say smiling. I look back down and put the ring on my right middle finger. It fits perfectly. For the first time since my first incident with my powers, I finally feel like my parents might be proud of me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and turn back to the boys. "So," I say clearing my throat, "What did you're gems transform into?" Both of their eyes turn wide and their heads snap down to the items in their hands.

In Kristoff's hand is a dagger with a gold hilt that has a ruby embedded in it. Jack has silver pocket watch with a snowflake design on it, his icy gem in the middle, now in a round cut.

They both stare down at their new possessions, looking an awful lot like dead fish.

"I'm guessing those belonged to someone close to you?" I say with a knowing smirk. Jack looks up at me and nods. I walk over to him as he returns to staring at the item.

JPOV:

"Jack, what's your story?" I'm staring down at the pocket watch when Elsa asks me about it. I just look up at her and smile. "This was my grandfathers. Being poor, we didn't really have very many precious things but this was one of them. He always wore this and checked it daily when he was alive. I loved it when I was younger so when he died he left it to me. I left it at the house the day I became...well...this." I say gesturing to myself before looking back down at it with what must be sorrow in my eyes."I-I never thought I'd see it again…" Is all I manage to say before Elsa pulls me into a hug. I just hug her back for what seems like forever before Kristoff clears his throat.

We both pull away suddenly and I distance myself as much as possible from Elsa. We're both blushing like mad and Kristoff just chuckles.

I glare at him a little before speaking. "So what about your thing there? Did that belong to someone special?"

"Well...ya...actually. It was my dad's. I don't really remember my parents but I remember the stories about this dagger and how my dad's face lit up when he told them. It had been passed down in our family for generations and I would be the next one to get it. He let me hold it a couple times...he always looked so proud...it made me happy to see him that way…" Kristoff trails off for a bit, obviously caught in his memory. "He never got to give it to me and I never knew where he put it…"

I walk up to him and just put my hand on his shoulder and Elsa hugs him from behind. He puts the dagger back in it's holster and tucks it into his belt. I put my grandpa's watch in my pocket and we walk back over to the table.

"So Kristoff, how will these help us find Anna again?" I ask carefully. He clears his throat and looks up abruptly. "Oh! Right! Ya, well apparently that gem that flew out the window is going off to find Anna. Once it finds her, ours should lead us to her. Apparently the gems have this...need to be near each other when their possessors have some kind of relationship. Mine would lead to Anna because I'm engaged to her, Elsa's would lead to her because she's her sister, and Jack's would lead to her because she's a sister figure to him. Now all we can do is wait…." he finishes lamely.

We just all look at each other and sit down. Kristoff in one of Elsa's chairs and I with Elsa lying her head on my chest on the couch. About ten minutes later they've both drifted off, but I'm still awake. All I can think about is how much and how fast I want that gem to find Anna. Because meanwhile, most likely, Hans is hurting her, and I can't stand the thought of that.

I look down at Elsa's sleeping face and can't help but smile. The sight of her light breathing is soothing as I reach up and stroke her hair. She smiles slightly in her sleep and I hope she's having a good dream. The last thing she needs right now is nightmares. In that moment, I make her a silent promise to her. No matter what, we'll get Anna back...even if it means I don't come back myself...

**Oooohhhh! Jack's being heroic! Again for those who like Kristanna fluff, the next chapter will mainly be KPOV and APOV. They won't be together yet but they'll think/talk about each other so it should still be fluffy! Links to the pictures of their gem items are in my description! 5 reviews for the next chapter! No promises that it'll be put up right after though! It will be put up at the maximum 2 days after! Love ya'll! **


	13. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, SO, SORRY this took so long. I had drill team tryouts this week and a new project in Biology(AP) I had to work on! It was a busy week but it's over now! Anyway! So in this chapter the time will kinda go back and forth. With Anna it's been about a month since she was kidnapped and with Elsa,Jack, and Kristoff it's only been a week. The next few chapters will have very little APOV as the rest of the characters catch up with her! Enjoy the chapter!(This one is pretty gory so if you can't take description of blood just skip to the KPOV)**

**APOV:**

I've been working on the hole less and less since I got my mother's necklace. Not to say that I was giving up! I was more determined than ever to get out. But because Hans missed two days of torturing me...he decided to make up for it.

His new torture methods make the old ones seem like hugs and kisses. So not only is the torture worse but it's more frequent. He comes in four times a day now to torture me. First thing in the morning it's physical torture and interrogation about Arendelle, all the while telling me horrible things about my family.

That never stops.

After the physical torture is done temporarily, he throws me back in my cell and continues on about how my family will never come for me. How "Kristoff has probably moved on by now because he never really loved me could anyone love you?"...I've started to believe him. I mean it doesn't make sense does it that he would love me. I'm clumsy, not very pretty, not very smart, and hot headed, literally! I'm nothing special….

I'm just the spare…

He goes on and on and on about that. How he had heard Elsa say that about me. That they might've looked for me for a few days but gave up because...like she said….I'm just the extra sister….

So my escape plan has changed. I'll use my powers to blast me off the island and go into hiding. Maybe I'll make a lava rock palace up in the mountains like Elsa did….but I won't go back to Arendelle. Hans is wrong about a lot of things but this just makes too much sense. It doesn't make sense that people would love me so it must be true. And even if it isn't he's still right. I'm just a burden on them and eventually they would get tired of me. So, I'm never going back...I'll go live in the mountains...where I'll never be a burden again….

I've almost got the hole big enough for me to fit through when I hear the sound of Hans unlocking the dungeon door. I throw the blanket back over the hole and stuff the knife and necklace back under my dress.

I can hear him walking down the steps when I take my place on the floor so I look like I'm sleeping when I see it.

The hole….

the blanket….

It's not big enough anymore…

My eyes widen in fear and my breath catches in my throat when I hear Hans approaching my cell. I know it's too late to cover the hole because I hear him laughing behind me.

He's seen it.

My breathing quickens when I hear him tapping his foot behind me, right at my cell's bars. I turn around slowly, my eyes wide in fear. He just stares at me with an evil smirk on his face and I know what's coming next.

"Oh Anna…" I hate it when he says that. It always makes me remember the first time he said those words…

_Oh Anna...If only there where someone out there who loved you…_

I thought it was true at the time...for a while after I thought it wasn't...but it was...

I will him to stop in my mind but he doesn't.

"...Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Well, I guess we'll just have to fix this now won't we? Now I can't very move you to a different cell, you'd melt right through the bars...I'll just have to keep you somewhere else that the spell is on now won't I?" he says with a sneer. He's just pacing back and forth in front of my cell when I see his eyes drift off to the corner of the dungeon.

My blood chills when I realize what he means…

No…

It's the only one he hasn't used yet and I honestly didn't think he would.

The Medieval Spike Chair.

It's looks just like it sounds and is one of the slowest and most painful methods of torture out there. The chair is covered in spikes and there are adjustable restraints that hold down the hands and feet. They would strap you down in the chair and slowly tighten the restraints until the spikes would run you through, but only on your arms and legs.

Most of the time death occurred when the victim bled to death. If not you would just suffer the excruciating pain until they decided to put you out of your misery.(picture in description...only the chair not the victim in the chair)

"Hans… please…" I don't want to give him the satisfaction of me begging but I need to think about my family now. He just laughs at me as he opens my cell door.

"Hahahaha! Oh...come now Anna…let's be reasonable here. You misbehaved…" My eyes widen further as his expression changes completely. It goes from amusement to pure hatred and rage. "...now you have to be punished…" He unhooks my chains from the wall and yanks me out towards the chair.

My heart and mind race as I try and figure out how I'm gonna get out of here. That all stops though when he pushes me down roughly into the chair, the spikes pricking my skin through my clothes. As he tightens the metal restraints I can feel the pressure of the spikes breaking through my dress and pressing up against my skin. When he tightens the waist and chest straps I feel something warm and sticky trickling down my back, and I know the spikes have broken skin already.

I try not to wince from the pain as he steps back with a smirk on his face. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm already bleeding, but the blood dripping my leg gives it away.

"For someone with such a feisty attitude, you sure do have weak skin!" he comments with a smirk. I just glare at him through my pain. I try to burn the restraints and the chair, but for once he didn't lie about something...the chair is enchanted too…. I give up and try to focus on anything other than the stabbing pain that is raking through my body. Anything but the pain.

Anger…

Betrayal…

Sadness…

Fear…

Depression…

Anything but the pain! Tears are beginning to prick at my eyes and I finally lose it. I don't care if he sees me cry anymore. I can only take so much of this without showing the fear and pain that has been bubbling up inside me since I was kidnapped almost a month ago. I can't keep pretending that I'm not scared or in pain. So I break down in front of him and he laughs as he tightens the restraints.

I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming out as the spikes rip into my flesh. The pain has gone from a 10 to a 100 in under two minutes. I force myself to look down at the length of the spikes...to see how much longer it'll be before I die of either being impaled or blood loss. I'm thankful to learn that it'll probably be the latter as my vision is blurry and my head is spinning. I can barely make out the amount of blood on the floor, but when I can, I know it's too much.

I can feel myself slipping away as the pain starts to dull and my eyelids start to droop. I can't keep my head up and Hans' laughing is muffled. I know I'm about to die when my head finally just drops so I'm staring at the floor through my half closed eyes. There's a pool of blood around me on the floor and my dress is completely dyed red.

I only have one though as I submit to the darkness surrounding me…

"Finally…."

**KPOV:**

Sven and Olaff are already on the docks waiting for Elsa, Jack and I. My gem started glowing three days ago, signaling that Anna had finally gotten hers. We discovered that it will actually lead us by...believe it or not...flying to Anna. Once the gem started glowing I didn't know what to do so we visited my family. Grandpabbie said as soon as we were ready, just command the gem to find Anna and it'll take off. All we have to do is follow it. We don't know where Anna is so we don't know how we're going to travel. Elsa, being the most prepared person EVER, had both a sled and and a ship fully stocked with at least a month's worth of supplies.

"Ready to go?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see Jack and Elsa approaching hand in hand, Jack in his usual brown pants and shirt and Elsa in her traveling clothes. She's got a nervous smile on her face and is squirming like crazy.

"Whenever you are…" I answer, pulling out the dagger. We all gather around on the docks ready to follow the gem.

I take a deep breath and hold it in the flat of my palm. "Find Anna…"

The gem glows brighter than ever and shoots up into the air, but staying still, as if waiting for us. It starts towards the boat so we all run up the plank.

Half an hour later, I'm sitting on the front deck of the ship, watching the dagger that is shooting across the water. It almost seems to pull the ship along, parting the seas so it can get to it's partner.

All I can think about is how much I relate to that gem right now.

Because all I want right now is Anna in my arms….

All I want is for her to be safe….

My thoughts were interrupted by a cool nudge on my arm. I turn my head slightly to see Jack with a sad smile on his face.

"How you holding up?" he asks sympathetically. I just give him a small huff. "Not too good…" I answer. He lifts his legs and sits on his staff as he looks out at the dagger with me.

"Ya...I don't think any of us are but I know that it's different for you…If it were Elsa out there I certainly wouldn't be in as good a shape as you seem to be. Arendelle might have to deal with another eternal winter until we found her….I promise you though man, Hans is gonna get a real butt-kicking/freezing when we find them." he says with a dark look.

I get what he means. I love Anna differently than Elsa and Jack do. Not to say that they don't love her as much as me but it's definitely different. She's the only girl I've ever loved and the only girl I ever will love. I made her that promise when I proposed to her.

" Thanks… just promise me one thing…." I start looking at him. He just nods at me with a curious look on his face. "Ya man, anything." he states.

I look back out to the ocean with a slight smirk.

"I get the first hit…" he laughs out loud at that comment.

"What about Anna?" he asks still laughing

"Nope! Me first! She got to hit him first last time!" We both laugh for a bit and continue to joke around for a bit. It helps take my mind off the long wait until we get Anna. Only a little but, it helps...but getting her back is always under the surface...The thought of just holding her and never letting her go again. I just can't believe something like this happened again. You'd think we've all had enough heartache to last us a lifetime.

I promise myself that no matter what, I will get Anna back….

And this time… I will kill Hans….

**Ahhh! So many emotions! So ya thats the next chapter! Getting pretty close to the middle of the story here. I'll probably have like….eh...15 more chapters! A couple of those chapters will be kinda different! One will be an epilogue on this story and the other will be a preview into my next possible story! Powers 2! Basically this one will be Jack telling the story of how he got the serum and other stuff like that. There will be more Kristanna stuff (naturally! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!) It'll be more equal with Jelsa and Kristanna fluff though. Also I will go a little deeper into Elsa and Anna's relationship with their parents! Hope ya'll will read it! ;3**


	14. Chapter 10

**I just want to make it clear here that I'm a Christian and that in this story all characters are Christians also. I don't necessarily believe what happens with Anna(blackness void then running into a white light) actually happens but I thought it could be a could way to fill the gap kinda? So...ya...I'm sorry if you don't believe in Christianity or if this offends you but 1. their/my views aren't expressed much, 2. if it offends you, stop reading or ignore it. Thanks! Any rude comments because of my beliefs will be reported along with the commenter's profiles. I refuse to tolerate any harassment because of what I believe. Hope you enjoy the story!:)**

**P.S: listen to What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts while reading this! Helps set the mood!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of these characters….keep this in mind throughout the whole story….I really don't like having to put these in...they remind me that I don't own these characters…..this makes me sad…:(**

**APOV****:**

It's weird...I never thought that death would be like this….I'm just kinda….here. I don't really know what here is but it's dark.

"Uhhhhggggggg! Who knew death could be so booooooooooorrringgaaa!"

I'm about to complain some more or do some jumping jacks or something when I see a little light in front of me.

"Whoa...I guess you really do go towards a light...Man death's cliche too!" I say walking forward. I just grows larger and larger as I get closer.

I'm walking at a normal pace until I realize something...my parents...they might be on the other side of that light. I run forward the light getting bigger faster. I know that there are people back at Arendelle that'll miss me, but they'll be okay...Eventually we'll all be together….

As I burst through the light I see them...my parents...they're standing in front of a gate of pearls and gold.

"Mom! Dad!" is all I manage to scream out before the tears keep me from talking. They smile at me as I rush into their arms, just like I did the last time I hugged them.

I'm sobbing with happiness and just...everything! When I finally pull away I look up into their eyes and see that they're crying too.

"Hi baby…" my mother calls me by her old nickname for me with tears in her eyes. She and father pull me over to a near by bench and sit me down.

"I missed you guys so much! How come we aren't going in?" I ask them. They both just give me a sad smile.

My father is the first to speak, "Anna...as much as your mother and I have missed you and love you...you can't stay here." he states. "What do you mean?" I ask sorrowfully. "Baby, you know how much we love you...but it's not your time to be here yet. God still has so much planned for you…." tears are streaming down my mother's cheeks as she talks to me. My father actually has tears in his eyes…

"..baby, we just need to tell you how proud we are of you...we've been watching you and Elsa all along and we're just so proud….we just wanted to say that you were right...We love Kristoff... We most definitely approve...We love Jack and Sven and Olaf...That's why you have to go back. You need to be there for them...to love them. We made a huge mistake by isolating Elsa from you...making her hide her powers was the biggest mistake we've ever made. We love you both so much. We will see you again!"she says holding my face.

Tears are streaming down my face as well as my parents. This is hard for all of us I can tell but I know that they're right.

"I...I need to know one thing first...Where you afraid of Elsa?" I've wondered this ever since I found out about Elsa's powers. I need to know what to tell her. My parent's initial reaction is enough but they continue.

They both shake their heads furiously and pull me into an embrace, my mother sobbing.

"No! Oh God no! We feared _for _her! We loved her so much we just didn't know what to do! We thought that someone would hurt her and then after the accident with you...we just wanted you both to be safe…"my father adds. I immediately understand. They loved us so much, and it broke their hearts that they had to isolate Elsa from everyone. I hug my parents tighter and pull away to look at my mother.

"Mom? Did you send me your necklace?" I ask, touching the pendant at my neck. She smiles at me. "Yes. I sent Elsa my snowflake ring as well. They should help you control your powers. You'll learn more about them when you get back." Mother swallows thickly… "Anna we love that you have powers...I'm just happy that you had a better teacher than Elsa did…" she gives a huff of sad laughter. 

"I love you…" I say, "We don't blame you y'know… Elsa knows you loved her, she just thought that you were afraid of her. I'll tell her otherwise though!" I assure them smiling. We stand and my parents walk me back towards the light that is still there. They hug me and my father holds my shoulders, preparing me for a talk.

"Anna...tell Elsa that we're sorry...please...we really are too...for what we put you both through…"a single tear rolls down my father's cheek and I know he's telling the truth.

I just smile at him and pull him into another hug. "I know...and It's okay...I know you were just trying to protect us….I love you daddy…." I manage to choke out a few words before the tears take over me again. My father just holds me tighter and I feel a few tears hit the top of my head. "I love you too sweetie...I promise _I will see you again…_We'll all be together soon….But first you and your sister need to finish out God's plan for you first...Now go...and remember.." my father pulls away and holds on to my mother again. She finishes his thought… "We love you baby…"

I smile at them on last time before stepping back into the light…

When I wake up I can barely open my eyes. I manage to pull them open slightly only to see that I'm back in the cell Hans made for me.

The hole is fixed.

I'm on the floor.

Everything hurts.

I think I'm gonna pass out again….

"_Well, at least I'm not dying anymore…"_ I think to myself as I let the darkness consume me.

**EPOV****:**

It's almost been a month since I last saw Anna…I can hardly bare it just sitting here while we follow Kristoff's gem. Jack and Kristoff are up on deck watching the gem and talking...I'm glad that they're so close. They have a relationship like Anna and I had- HAVE...Like Anna and I _have_. It makes me happy watching them interact, especially when it's the two of them and Anna. They always end up in some kind of competition. I believe last time it was a snowball fight and Jack ended up with a black eye!

I chuckle to myself as I relish in the memory. I try to occupy myself by messing around with my powers. Making animals of frost dance around the room and forming memories in snow in my palm. Somehow I end up with a rose made of pure ice and I'm reminded of the rose gardens back home...This reminds me of Anna because she always loved the gardens. During the spring she and I would run around the rose bushes and play hide and seek or tag.

I smile at the memory and enchant the ice rose's petals so that they are tinted red and it's stem is tinted green. Before the rose begins to melt enchant it again so the ice will be permanent. I just stare at the rose for a moment before sitting down on the small couch with it. Tears begin to prick at my eyes as I stare down at the rose. I force myself to set it down on the coffee table and grab a pillow before I hug it close to my body as I sob. I've started to doubt that we'll ever find Anna and that terrifies me! I can't lose her too! She was all I had left after our parents died and if I lost her I don't think I could keep going as Queen! I don't think I could keep going at all! I just lay down on the couch and continue to sob as I think about Anna...how I could have prevented all of this. If I had just learned to control my powers sooner or just spend more time with her when we were little then maybe she wouldn't have gotten involved with Hans and she wouldn't be gone right now. It's all my fault….I promised myself that I would never let her get hurt again and I broke that promise…

I'm crying so hard I barely even notice the door to my cabin opening.

_Click…_

_Thud..thud..thud..thud..thud…_

_Creeeaaaak…_

I hear the springs on the couch squeak as the person sits down on the empty space next to me. I'm still sobbing as the person lifts me up so that I'm sitting and then pulling me into their arms. At this point I've got a pretty good idea about who it is but, I don't care if I'm wrong anymore. I just need someone to comfort me, and that's what ,whoever this is, is doing so I let them.

I feel a few tears hit the top of my head and the person holds me tighter in their big, strong arms.

Yep…

It's definitely him…

I look up and my thoughts are confirmed when I see Kristoff's brown, puffy eyes looking down at me. We've both been crying for a little while now...Him, silently….Me, openly…

So I sit there with my hopefully-soon-to-be-brother-in-law/best-guy-friend/honorary-brother, and we both cry over the one person who brought us together...both secretly wishing it was her in their arms and not the other.

**JPOV****:**

I hear Elsa sobbing up here on the deck and I just pray that Kristoff is comforting her. I know he would never try anything with her, I completely trust him...it's more just hoping that either of them can find some kind of comfort because I certainly can't. I know that there isn't really anything we can do except wait now that the dagger is leading us but I feel so useless. I just want to jump up and fly off to Anna myself.

For the first time since Anna's kidnapping, I'm really hurting. I'm not just fueling on anger anymore. The pain of it all has finally hit me and I can't take it!

I stand up and throw some useless little balls of ice into the water.

I look up at the moon and scream at the man supposedly residing there.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHY? WHY US? WHAT MORE DID YOU WANT FROM ANY OF US?! HAVEN'T WE GONE THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO THEM?! TO ME?! YOU FINALLY GIVE ME PEOPLE TO LOVE AND THEN YOU TAKE ONE OF THEM AWAY, CAUSING EVERYONE I LOVE TO HURT!" my voice lowers to a whisper as I continue. "God...god it hurts...it hurts so bad…" I fall to my knees and sob. I just want Anna to be back...I just want my little red headed-clumsy-giddy-optimistic-sister, Anna back! I want Elsa to be happy again! I want to be there to see Anna and Kristoff get married! Is that too much to ask?!

My thoughts are interrupted by the soft sound of heels clicking on the wooden deck. Elsa must have heard me screaming because now she is down on her knees too, holding me close to her chest. She buries her face in my hair and I turn mine into her neck. I feel her tears hit my head in an almost steady flow. For the next few minutes we just kneel there...crying in each other's arms...Eventually my tears have stilled a bit and I end up rising above Elsa so that her head in on my chest. She starts to sob again and grabs onto my shirt, burying her face in my chest. I just wrap my arms around her back and let her cry for another ten minutes, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to her cabin. Her sobs are softer now but they're still there. I just set her down on her bed and cover her with a blanket before kissing her forehead and turning back towards the door.

I'm about to walk away when I feel her hand catch mine.

"J-Jack...w-wait...please…"she stutters out between sobs. I turn back and sit next to her bed, stroking her hair with one hand and holding hers with the other. Eventually she falls asleep that way so I unwrap her hand from mine and place a kiss on her tear stained cheek before going back to my own cabin. I fall asleep that night...praying to God that Anna will be okay...praying that...even if she's not...Elsa and Kristoff will be...eventually….

**So there ya go! Sorry this chapter is another short one but I promise the next one will be a doozy! This makes the tenth real chapter of the story so YAY! Remember to R&R! 5 reviews for the next chapter!(no they can't be from one person…) Love ya'll! Bye!**


End file.
